


Toccata and Fugue in D Strider

by PotterPasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Necromancy, No Smut, The Cake Is A Lie, and WEREWOLVES, other fandoms are mentioned - Freeform, the title is misleading, vampires too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterPasta/pseuds/PotterPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt- Muse A is a vampire whos lived for 100s of years, Muse B is a descendant of muse As first love</p><p>I can't summary.<br/>I also can't write.<br/>Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Some forest in England, A really hot night, 1842

                -----------------------------

The leaves crinkled under his feet as he ran, but he did not hear them, nor did he hear his breath growing steadily into a pant as he dodged the trees in his path. He was focused on trying to survive the terrible forces that had come after him, had slaughtered his family mercilessly, and now threatened not only him, but also his bride-to-be. He knew not why these /THINGS/ wanted him dead, but he did know that he needed to get to the Megido house before the creatures did. One of the things howled, and he stumbled on a branch in his path. Muttering curses under his breath, he picked up his pace. Running at full speed, he emerged from the woods, destination now within sight. He was nearly at the gate, when he suddenly tripped over a rock. He felt somebody grab his arm and, fearing it was one of the creatures, he started kicking at them.

"Hey! Stop kicking and let me help you up! Unless, of course, you WANT to die!" he heard the person say. "I will HAPPILY let them eat you."

"What do you mean 'eat' me?! And who are you?" he replied as the stranger helped him up. "No time for introductions. They're almost here. Bloody werewolves are faster than I remember. If you want to save the Megido girl, you'll have to get her and go somewhere far away as fast as you can. Like Canada. I'll take care of the wolves. If they survive, though, they'll hunt you down until you die. Werewolves don't like to lose prey. We've wasted too much time as it is. Now go!" she shoved him away and ran into the woods at an inhuman speed. He ran up to the house and began climbing the large tree outside The Lady Megido's room, which was the fastest way in at the time. He leaped in through the open window and landed in a heap on the floor. "Eh? Who's there?" Megido asked.

"It's me. We have to leave immediately!" he grabbed her arm and rushed out of the house, but it was too late. They were surrounded by the wolves. There were less than there had been previously, but there were still too many for them to take on. "What's happening?!" Megido asked fearfully. "I'm not sure, but no matter what happens, know that I love you." He looked into her living eyes for the last time as the Alpha spoke up.

"Oh, how very touching. It's too bad I have to kill you. You would make such a beautiful family. Oh well, time to die." and at that moment, the entire pack lunged. They fought as hard as they could against the teeth and claws, but to no avail. A high pitched shriek tore through the air, and the Lady Megido fell. He ran to her and, kneeling by her side, clasped her hands in his. He saw as her blood poured from the slash in her throat, taking her life with it. As she took her final breath, he said, "I will avenge you," Then the teeth clamped around his neck, and the world faded into black.


	2. Chapter 1

 Houston, Texas. 2016.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sollux awoke with a start. He had had the same nightmare about that night many times over the last 174 years. He still had no idea why he and Aradia had been targeted, just that they had. After the brawl, he had awakened in an abandoned manor on the edge of the wood a few miles to the north. He soon learned of the age-old war between Vampires and Werewolves, and that he was now a part of it. After he was healthy enough, he had thanked Madame Maryam for saving him and left for America. He currently resided in a small apartment in Texas, which was probably one of the most ironic places for a vampire to end up.

He shook his head and got out of bed. He had no time for vampiric shenanigans. He had recently enrolled in a local school, and had to remember to act like 18 year old Highschool Senior Sollux Captor instead of 192 year old Vampire Solluxander Captor. He brushed his teeth, looking in the mirror as he did so. He thought about the bullshit myth that vampires don't have reflections and scoffed, almost swallowing his toothpaste. Finished in the bathroom, he dragged himself into the kitchen and hoped like hell that he still had some  "damn  Cheerios". Finding some, he poured himself a bowl full and sat down to eat. (He really needed to get some milk) After breakfast, he hurriedly dressed and put on his max-strength sunblock. Grabbing his stuff, he ran out the door and biked to the school. He stepped inside and looked at his schedule. "First Period: Advanced History II. Teacher: Mr. English. Room: 122." He looked around, but had no idea where he was. Deciding it would be a good idea to ask for help, he walked over to a nice-seeming girl by the lockers and cleared his throat. "oh! hi there! i didn't notice you behind me! wait..... i don't recognize you..... are you mew here?" she greeted as she turned to face him.

"Er..... Yeah. Could you tell me where room 122 is?"

"room 122? i dunno..... who's the teacher?"

"Mr. English."

"hmm..... ac is thinking..... Oh! follow me!" She grabbed Sollux's arm and began dragging him through the halls. They approached a door and she let go. "mr. english's room! as purromissed!"

"Er..... Thank."

"Oh! I'm nepeta by the way!"

At this, she purrounced away, leaving Sollux alone by the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't complete.  
> I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually made it this far, thanks. And also I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy my trash.


End file.
